


Jared's Dirty Little Secret

by truelyesoteric



Series: America's Son [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 15:47:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truelyesoteric/pseuds/truelyesoteric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen was going through the papers on the counter when he spotted something that made him think that maybe this entire relationship with Jared wouldn’t work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jared's Dirty Little Secret

Jensen was going through the papers on the counter when he spotted something that made him think that maybe this entire relationship with Jared wouldn’t work.

Jared was coming out of the bedroom, having just showered from a run.

“I’m starving, what are you thinking for dinner,” he asked.

Jensen ignored any such question and held up a form. “What is this?”

Jared gave him a funny look and came to look at the paper.

“My absentee ballot,” Jared said simply. “You were the one gung-ho that I get one.”

Jensen shook the paper. “It says that you’re a Republican. Why does it say that you’re a Republican?”

Jared’s face looked at Jensen as if he were crazy and spoke slowly. “Because I am a Republican.”

Jensen’s jaw dropped.

“How did this happen?” Jensen asked in a panic. “I thought that you voted for my father!”

Jared smiled. “I did, he was the best one for the office. I don’t vote on party lines.”

“Then why the hell are you a Republican?” Jensen demanded.

Jared shrugged. “I like the idea of smaller government. I think people need to take more responsibility for their actions and their money. I don’t believe in all the hand outs--it doesn’t make logical financial sense to me.”

Jensen got up and let out a growl.

Jared looked taken aback.

“It is that big of a problem?” Jared asked, still mostly confused.

“Well, Jared, it is pretty fucking epic,” Jensen said pacing. 

Jared looked at him incredulously. Jensen’s tone was rude and condescending and Jared was not one to take that kind of thing lightly, he had no idea how to take something like this from Jensen, it wasn’t how things were done between the two of them. 

He spoke with an edge to his voice that showed that he was obviously irratated. “Why is it a big deal? Is this a family thing? Your cousin married a Republican governor. Why is it a big deal if I am a Republican?”

Jensen just looked at him. “She wasn’t running for anything! She took his party because he was going for office. This situation is totally different.”

“I’m really not understanding why you suddenly are being a dick about my political party,” Jared spat out. 

“Jared,” Jensen growled. “I am not my cousin. I know it terrifies you, but the thing is that one day we’re going to go back, one day I’d like to be involved in politics, one day I’d like to marry you, and one day I’d like to do both of those as an Ackles. Seriously, you being a Republican isn’t really going to make it easy for all of those things to happen. For most of the world it isn’t a big deal about political parties, but you have to understand that for my family it is huge, you weren’t there to see how hard it was for my family to take the changing of political parties, we’re fucking Democrats, my grandfather is one of the strongest voices of the entire political party and this is my family, this is who I am and I have no idea how I can remotely tell my family that you are a Republican. I’m gay, how much more can they take!”

Jensen looked at him with half crazy eyes.

Jared regarded him calmly, something having been restored of his sanity, it was one thing that he got his hackles up when Jensen was yelling at him. It was quite another to face someone who had gone round the bend. 

He got up and went to the kitchen.

Jensen looked at the doorway, not knowing what to do. He was so charged up and Jared had just left him cold. 

He was not ready just to drop this, he high-tailed it to the kitchen.

Jared was chewing on an apple, rooting through the fridge when Jensen came in. Jared straightened up and just looked at him.

“Please sit down,” Jared said.

Jensen stepped forward. “I’m serious Jared, this is a really big deal, we can’t just let this-”

“Please sit,” Jared interrupted.

Jensen paused and then went to the kitchen table and sat down, fingers drumming on their kitchen table.

Jared took a deep breath and looked at the ceiling.

“So we’re going to have a conversation,” Jared finally said, looking at him. “But you’re a little crazy right now so I’m going to do your parts.”

Jensen didn’t look up.

“So it needs to go like this: ‘Jared, what political party do you belong to’?” Jared began. “And that is when I tell you I’m a Republican. Then you say, ‘Why, what prompted you to do this?’ And that is when I tell you I studied about it when I was eighteen and when I was eighteen it made sense. Basically I thought about it for two minutes and then I checked a box. It just seemed to be a better logical choice to me at eighteen. Then you say ‘What do you think now that you are twenty-two?”

Jared stopped. Jensen looked up to find Jared looking at him. He got that he was supposed to ask a question.

Jensen bit his lip. “What do you think now?”

“Jensen,” Jared said earnestly. “I’ve never voted along party lines, I have always voted what I think best. I am always going to, I’ll put whatever label on it, but I’m always going to vote my conscience.”

“What does that mean?” Jensen asked.

“I love you. I’m more than willing to compromise on things that don’t mean anything to me. Even though I’m pretty sure that isn’t actually what compromise means. If you ask me to, I’ll change it, It is a big deal to your family, it just never occurred to me at all because it isn’t a big deal to me. All you have to do is ask,” Jared said softly.

Jensen looked at him, as if he were looking for the trapdoor that he was going to fall into.

“Jared, do you mind changing political parties?” Jensen asked, hesitantly, as if he expected a ‘no’ answer.

“Okay,” Jared said shrugging as if were no big thing and then he got up. “Do you want left overs from last night or do you want me to order Thai?”

Jensen reached out his hand and snagged Jared’s as he went by.

“I think I might have over reacted,” Jensen mumbled. “And I think I owe you an apology.”

Jared leaned down and kissed his forehead. “Yeah you did. Apology accepted. Food please.”

“God, I love you,” Jensen said.

Jared laughed against Jensen’s hairline.

Jensen let out a huge breath. “So we’re okay, you’re not mad?”

“Just don’t do that again,” Jared said and his stomach rumbled.

“Let’s feed the beast,” Jensen said. “I think part of my job is to make sure that you don’t starve while I throw temper tantrums.”

“Well, let’s hope there isn’t starvation and much less temper tantrums,” Jared said, going to the fridge. “I’ve gotta vote as a Republican this time, but I’ll change it on Monday. I’m still going to vote for who ever I want though. It is my right to vote for who I want, and you can’t have that. Right now I’m voting on leftovers because my stomach lining is about to eat itself.”

Jensen just watched at Jared bustled around the kitchen.

“Thank you,” Jensen whispered and Jared prattled on, pulling out food. It was low enough Jared didn’t hear it.

He watched Jared move and tell a story while he heated up food.

Jensen didn’t know who or what he was thanking. He was just thankful for everything.


End file.
